


Uxoricide

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Loss, Minor Character Death, POV Chin Ho Kelly, Poignant, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Chin never truly understands the men they deal with who kill their wives. After Malia's death, he cannot comprehend it at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawai'i 5-0, any, dealing with uxoricide": https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/232697.html?thread=9370361#cmt9370361
> 
> The prompt made me think of how Chin lost Malia. The word "uxoricide" means murder of one's wife or romantic partner.

Chin never truly understands the men they deal with who kill their wives. He's knowledgable about it on an intellectual level, but he cannot grasp it emotionally. How could you murder someone you professed to love for the rest of your life? If you didn't love them anymore, why not get a divorce?  
  
After Malia's death, he cannot comprehend it at all.  
  
He remembers how he could barely go into his own kitchen after she died. He remembers how each of the team did their best to help him in the immediate aftermath, Steve with his late night coffee, Danny with his meaningful talks on the beach, and Kono with her silent hugs. They could see that Chin was broken, and they tried valiantly to bandage over his gaping wounds.  
  
Chin is able, eventually, to date other women, Leilani and then Abby. He can just imagine Malia's voice in his head, telling him that she would want him to be happy. Eventually, his memories of her become more centered on the happy times (the way they met, how he fell in love instantly) than the tragedy of her death.  
  
But Chin still grieves for her, in private moments. When he sees Kono and Adam so happy together, he's glad for his cousin, but he's also reminded of what he lost. On her birthday, their anniversary, and the day she died, Chin mourns the life together that they didn't get to have.  
  
Acceptance means that you have acknowledged a death, that you have gotten to a place where you can continue to live despite the loss. It doesn't mean you're perfectly okay, and Chin will never be perfectly okay with Malia gone. He will always carry a quiet sadness in her absence.  
  
Chin will never understand people who kill their spouse. He would give anything to have another day with his.


End file.
